This invention relates to multipurpose panels, particularly for use in soundproof and fireproof partition walls.
In modern construction art, soundproof partition walls are a common requirement. However, fire-resisting properties are less sought for in the instance of such walls. This because the traditional building materials are inherently fire-resistant, thereby the serious hazard represented by a wall which is not fireproof is not always perceived.
Quite often it is considered enough that the material employed be non-conductive of heat, which is generally a common property of soundproofing materials, and incombustible. Such requisites fail, however, to provide adequate safety in the event of a conflagration because the organic materials, as currently employed in today's constructional projects, while affording good thermal and acoustical insulation and being incombustible, do decompose with heat absorption at high temperatures, thus losing their mechanical as well as insulating properties; in general, they carbonize and/or evolve into gases, depending on whether oxygen is present or not. And yet, the function of a fire-resisting wall is not restricted to being fireproof but rather extended to include the formation of a barrier against flame propagation. To this end, it is not enough that the wall be just capable of withstanding high temperatures, but it also must not transmit heat, not even at open flame temperatures. Thus, and contrary to a widespread notion, shared even by some experts, a steel wall or door has very poor fire arresting capabilities, far less than a wooden one. The old wall of bricks or concrete were excellent from the viewpoint of their ability to withstand fire, but they are not sound absorbent and do not lend themselves very well to the modern techniques of prefabrication and erection of walls and panels. Heretofore, it may be said that there has been made available no panel designed in accordance with modern building wall prefabrication practice, in particular for use in partition or inner walls, that fulfils all of the requisites set forth above at one time.